Betrayal
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Tigress always looked up to him. She saw him as her idol, her brother. His skill kept amazing her, she wanted to be like him. But eventually, he betrayed them. He betrayed her. That day she took a big decision, set a goal. And to let him know, Tigress pays a visit to her former 'brother' at the Chor Ghom Prison secretly. What's it about? /Oneshot/ /Tigress & Tai Lung as siblings/


**Betrayal**

 **A/N: English is not my first language, so please forgive any grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda; it is owned by DreamWorks.**

Tai Lung moved his paws gracefully in the air, as if hitting an invisible enemy. He was practicing his skills under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He looked at himself, wasn't he a marvel? Many less people get such perfection and precision in kung fu like he did. Tai Lung was his own biggest fan. Yet, there was one more person there who was a big fan of his mightiness.

"Tai Lung!" Called a voice. Tai Lung sighed and lowered his stance, looking back to see a 5-years old Tigress looking at him with full excitement. "That was amazing!" She complemented. Tai Lung couldn't help but give a small smile before picking up the young feline.

"Tigress, what are you doing here? I was training."

"Yeah, I saw you. You were amazing. How are you so precise at kung fu, Tai?" she questioned. Of course she was a big fan of his skills, just like she was of Shifu. She was just learning the basics of kung fu and was amazed by her brother's awesome precision.

"It depends on how hard you work." He replied, sitting down at the edge of the cliff and taking two peaches from the tree, handing one to Tigress. She stared at him, unsure. Tai Lung smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell Shifu." Tigress smiled before taking a bite.

"I practised that move you showed me yesterday, Tai. 'The Double Palm Strike'." She said. Tai Lung used to teach her some of his favourite moves to her. No doubt their sibling relationship was unbreakable. "You know what? When I will become a kung fu master, this will be my signature move." Tai Lung smiled and rubbed her head. "Can I ask why are you training all the time?"

"So I can become the Dragon Warrior."

"Can I also be the Dragon Warrior?" she asked. Tai Lung stopped at his bite, thinking what to say.

"Um...well. I don't know. Perhaps you can if you work hard." He said, unsure. But then he smiled at her. "But you don't have to bother, Tigress. Being the Dragon Warrior is a pretty dangerous job." He cupped her cheeks. "And I don't want my lil' sister getting hurt." Tigress smiled at him.

"I will always hope that you'll become the Dragon Warrior." She said.

"Hope doesn't matter, Tigress. Hard work does." He replied. "And you should also work hard to be a good kung fu master. We will protect the valley together."

"Tai Lung, what if you don't become the Dragon Warrior?" she asked. Tai Lung's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit annoyed at the question.

"No offence, but whenever I talk to Master Oogway about that, he usually says something complicated that I don't understand. I don't think he supports you much about it." She said. "

on't worry, bro. Wish not to happen, but if you didn't became the Dragon Warrior, I will work hard to fulfil your dream." She replied. Tai Lung didn't really wanted her to do that, he can do it himself. He looked at the cub, watching her innocent smile. He couldn't resist smiling back.

"When I will be worthy enough, Oogway himself will declare me the Dragon Warrior." Tigress nodded. "Don't worry about that, Tigress. Well, I need to train, okay? You go, do your own training." Tigress nodded again, giving him a smile before leaving. As Tai Lung watched her go, a thought came in his mind. He thought of what Tigress said; that if he failed she will fulfil his dream of becoming the Dragon Warrior. What if she also decided to get the same thing once she grows up and ended up getting in his way? Tai Lung shook his head. Of course his little sister loved him, and wanted him to fulfil his dream. She would definitely not come in his way. Letting go of that thought, he got back to his training.

(Tigress's POV)

 _I stayed in my room, as I looked out of my window, at the village. It was too small to see anything clearly, all I could see was some orange thing, which was probably fire. I could also hear some screams around. I could not understand what was going on. It was the day Tai Lung was going to receive the Dragon Scroll, but didn't saw Tai since this morning. I heard some low footsteps outside my room._

" _Zeng?" I called. Zeng entered my room._

" _Yes, Tigress."_

" _What's going on out there?" I questioned. Zeng sighed._

" _Tai Lung is outraged, he is destroying the valley."_

" _What?! But that can't be! Tai Lung can't do that!"_

" _Grand Master denied him the Dragon Scroll, that's why he is outraged." He replied sadly._

" _Let me talk to him, he will surely listen to me." I suggested, standing up. But Zeng pushed me back on the bed._

" _No, no. Master Shifu had strictly ordered you to stay in your room!"_

" _But I have to go!" I shouted back. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise from outside. "Let me go!" I yelled, pushing Zeng away, maybe pushed him too hard as he crashed into the wall. I rushed out of the barracks, to Jade palace. Entering the broken Hall of Heroes, I stopped in my track. My eyes widened. I saw Tai Lung lying on the floor unconscious, with Shifu next to him, sobbing perhaps. "Master, what happened to him?" I asked, as I shook him. "Tai Lung, wake up!" I looked at Shifu, who was too upset to say anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Oogway, who shook his head._

" _Your brother tried to take the Dragon Scroll by force, that's why we had to do it, Tigress." He replied._

 _That was the last I saw Tai Lung before he was sent to prison. I was mad at him. I never expected that he will do something so cruel, he had disgraced the Jade Palace. I saw him as my idol, but he... he betrayed us all. That time I decided that one day, I will make him pay for what he has done. For the innocent lives he had taken. I will never forgive him._

* * *

A 15-years old feline was walking up the North Mountains. She was dressed up in a black cloak and a hood that covered her upper face. As she walked up uphill, ignoring the cold snowy storm going on, she reached her destination: The Chor Ghom Prison. Watching the mysterious feline, the guards got alerted and pointed their spears at her, stopping her in track.

"Who are you?!" demanded the guard.

"People call me..." the feline started, taking off her hood to reveal her face. "...Tigress." the guards lowered their weapon.

"Master Tigress." They gasped, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to meet your commander." Tigress stated. The guards exchanged a glance before nodding. They took her to the commander.

"Hmm...We deeply respect your honor, Master Tigress. But nobody is allowed to enter the prison to pay him a visit." Commander Vachir said stubbornly. Tigress handed him a bag of coins.

"Would that work?" she asked. The rhino stared at it and then glared at her before taking the bag.

"Alright. That's because we trust you. Now follow me." He said, leading her. "Don't think you have corrupted me into this, Master Tigress. I am sincere about my work. I am just letting you in because you are the daughter of Master Shifu and a noble protector of China. No one can corrupt me otherwise." Vachir gloated. Tigress huffed.

"I have corrupted you anyway." She muttered, following the guard inside the prison. Looking around at the pretty creepy sight of the environment and thousands of guards around, Tai Lung was locked here for 10 years, it would have been hard. Vachir led her to the elevator, which brought them 100 foot down, until they finally reached. The big gate opened, revealing the snow leopard.

"Behold. Tai Lung." He proclaimed. Tigress breathed deeply before stepping forward, the guard following her. "Crossbows at the ready!" Tigress looked at the leopard who was completely immobilized to do anything. He was trapped under the inimitable Turtle-shaped shell which had big acupuncture needles to keep him from moving. His paws were locked with the infamous 'Eight-pointed Acupuncture Cuffs' that were tied with chains that held 2 tons weighted rocks on the both sides. There were crossbows all around. There was absolutely no chance to escape. Tigress kept breathing deeply until she reached the former kung fu master.

"Hey, Tough guy!" Vachir called, lightly hitting the leopard with his weapon to get his attention. "You have a visitor."

Tigress looked at the rhino. "Leave us." She commanded. The guard raised an eyebrow at the feline who just ordered him as if she was his supervisor. "I need to have a talk with him." the rhino huffed.

"Alright. But you just have 10 minutes with him." he replied, walking back to the lift. As soon as he left, she knelt down to the leopard's level.

"Tai Lung." She said quietly, yet sternly. Tai Lung opened his eyes at looked at the feline. His tail moved left and right, which was probably the only part he could move. He smiled at her.

"Tigress, it's you." He said. "It's good to see you after these 10 years. I knew my sweet lil' sister wouldn't forget me."

Tigress shot a glare at him. "I am not your sister." She replied harshly. His smile faded. "Also, call me Master Tigress." The leopard raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Oh, you got the rank of course. You are not a cub anymore after all." He stated, chuckling. Tigress looked at him blankly. "So _Master Tigress,_ what brought you to me? Did Shifu send you?" he questioned, growling at his name."I don't even want to take his name."

"Master Shifu doesn't know I am here." She said. "I told him I was on a mission."

Tai Lung smiled delightfully. "Really? You are getting good at lying." Tigress shot him a glare again.

"Shut up. I am not here to ask how you've been. Especially after...what you did." Now Tai Lung gave her a small glare. Tigress looked down. "I...I never thought can do something so disgraceful. I looked up to you, Tai Lung. I saw you as an idol, but you...you betrayed us." Tigress said, he could feel her pain in her voice. "I never thought you can be...such a monster." Tai Lung looked down. Tigress lifted his chin, looking into his amber eyes. "Tell me, Tai Lung. Are you remorseful for what you did? Do you accept what you did was wrong?"

Tai Lung kept looking into her eyes before growling. "No." He replied angrily. Tigress let go of his chin, her expression changing back to blank. "Why should I be?! It was him who betrayed me! He took away my everything! That red panda trained me until each of my bones cracked, and when I actually need his support, he stayed silent! He did nothing when my title was taken away from by that ungrateful turtle!"

"Enough!" Tigress shot back. "Master Oogway didn't refused because he didn't wanted you to become the Dragon Warrior, he did it because you weren't destined for it! He did because he saw darkness in your heart! And I don't think what he did was wrong, someone so selfish doesn't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, _he_ was the one who trained me until my bones cracked, filled my head with dreams, denied my destiny, and now I am the one who is evil. You're still a cub, Tigress. You know nothing." He said. "I can do anything to get what I deserve."

Tigress stayed silent. "Yeah, right. I know nothing. Well, there's a thing you should know. Remember the time I told you that if you didn't became the Dragon Warrior, I will work hard to fulfil your dream?" she said with a smirk. Tai Lung's eyes widened. "Perhaps it's time."

"What?! What...do you mean?"

Tigress smiled, standing up. "Exactly what you're thinking. I will work hard to become the Dragon Warrior. Just for you. " Tai Lung growled with anger. "And when I get succeed, I will show you what does being the Dragon Warrior means." She replied looking down at the leopard, smiling sneakily.

"You can't!" He snarled. "You won't! That scroll is mine! No one can touch it but me!"

"I promise the next time you see me, you will be looking at the Dragon Warrior." She said, the snow leopard growled wildly, shaking violently under his cuffs. He wanted to rip her face off for thinking to get what was _rightfully_ his. "Until next time, goodbye. Tai Lung." Was all she said before walking away without looking back at him. Tai Lung growled wildly.

"When someone will take away something you've worked for years in just a moment, Tigress, then you will know my pain!" Tai Lung roared. Tigress didn't turned back to look at him.

"Goodbye, Tai Lung."

He watched the feline walking away and disappear within the elevator.

 **A/N: Hope you like it. I actually like Tigress and Tai Lung as siblings lol (I can never ship it sorry,)**

 **Note: I will be updating 'Misunderstandings' soon, it might take some time. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Please review if you like it.**


End file.
